Networks, such as public and/or private networks, can be large and complicated and can have complex network topologies. Implementing changes within such large and complicated networks can be difficult. For example, implementing a change that takes a network link out of service for maintenance can lead to network traffic congestion, data loss, routing issues, and other problems.
For example, a network change may be implemented at a specific time as part of planned maintenance activity. However, the way in which the network responds to the network change may be difficult or impossible to control. For example, routing changes may happen automatically in response to the network change that can result in routing problems such as unreachable destinations and routing loops. Routing changes can also result in temporary issues caused by convergence or propagation delays.